A,B,C, It's as easy as 1,2,3
by Marcius F.S
Summary: Man what did he do? Naruto has failed yet another test and now he's stuck with a tutor. Wait, he has TWO tutors. Join Naruto as he deals with an irritating raven and a cute girl who might have more than history to teach him. Permanent hiatus.
1. The Exam that started this Mess

Hello People of the Fan-fiction Universe! I be a wizard of words, Kana Mei. I shall bring onto you the awesomeness that is NaruHina! To those who were hoping for a new Perfume story, sorry. If you do want more of the Perfume series just send me word by review and I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If you do see any OC's they are probably mine. Not his.

* * *

"Shit, Shit, Shit. How the hell am I supposed to know this?!"

That my friends, was one of the many thoughts and profanities that passed through the mind of Naruto Uzumaki. I shouldn't have to describe this young man for you surely all know who he is from the number of hours you have spent obsessed with the series named after him. But I will describe him none the less. Naruto is a well-built 18 year old with bright blond hair and tan skin. He definitely had good looks but I do not believe that it would help him in his current situation.

Right now our dear friend is in the middle of an important exam. An exam that happens to be not in the any of the subjects he was good in. Neither P.E. or Music. Nope. This exam had to be a history test. Why anyone would study about dead people we will never know. Since the main character of this story is Naruto let's change to his POV, or at least something nuetral.

Nuetral POV (Naruto's brain is not functioning well enough for his POV. Naru: "Hey I resent that!")

"_Dammit. Who the hell is Chester Arther? Since this is American History, the guy has to be at least somewhat important!" _Working steadily, Naruto hoped that maybe he would finally pass a test for the first time since the new year started. Ha, yeah right. As he grew more and more frustrated with the test and it's successful attempts at making him waste time, the young man failed to notice something curious happening.

In a desk not too far from his own, was quite a pretty girl who went by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. The girl had finished her test ages ago and was now staring quietly at Uzumaki. Hinata had a light complexion with long purplish hair and lavender eyes. She would have had a lot of fan boys but because of habit of stuttering those fan boys lost interest. (Idiots all of them) It was no matter to Hinata, for she only had eyes for the frustrated young man who was still struggling over his test. Yes, Hinata Hyuuga had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Is that really any suprise? But alas, this girl was not fated to finally catch the attention of this young man.

The bell rang abruptly, causing groans of relief and panic to fill the air as students scrambled to finish tests and others to leave as quickly as they could. Hinata was leaving the room while, with a cry of triumph, Naruto turned his exam in as rushed out the classroom at the speed of light. Soon the class was emptied and the school day ended with the final bell. When the teacher finished grading the exams he gave an exasperated sigh. On the top of the desk was Naruto Uzumaki's exam with a big fat F on it. The teacher pulled out a new sheet of paper and wrote a note, folded it, and placed it into his pocket. The man locked up and then gave the note to Principal Tsunade who was luckily walking by. With a quick word and nod, the teacher left while Tsunade read the note:

_"Dear Tsunade,_

_Today the student, Naruto Uzumaki, has failed yet another exam in my class. With your permission I would like to assign my best students, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, to tutor him and catch him up in all of his classes. I'm sure that this would be the best course of action to take with young Uzumaki._

_Sincerly, Iruka Umino_

Tsunade sighed. After muttering a few words to herself about incompetent brats who couldn't study. Tsunade stormed down the hall and return to office where she happily worked a new series of papers involving a whiskered blondie who she wanted to hug and squeeze until he couldn't breath.


	2. You're kidding, right?

Hello Everyone! I'm ALIVE YAYYYY! So yeah I really needed to update because I was almost on pernament hiatus but I was in my senior year of high school and I had a writer's block. So now I am back, in college and hopefully this will make many people happy. So please read and enjoy!

I do not own this anime/manga but I really wish that I lived in theirworld so that then I can score a shinobi boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!"

Turning around, Naruto saw his friend Kiba rushing up to him. "Hey, Kiba! What's up?" said Naruto. "Dude I totally aced that history test! Who knew being a Die Hard fan would be useful?" Kiba said excitedly, "I mean, seriously! I wouldn't have been able to answer that major question on Chester Aruthur! I totally forgot that dude was a president!" Naruto stared at Kiba, "Are you serious!" Naruto said shaking Kiba by the shoulders, "I thought he was some military gramps! Great! Just Great! I failed another test!"

Kiba sighed, "Chill out Naruto." he patted said blonde's shoulder ", it's not like your goin' to fail history! Just study next time!"

That's what you think, thought Naruto. You don't have a job that you work late at and barely enough time for sleep and friends. He sighed. What the _*beep*_ was he going to do?

_*Ping Pong Ping*_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga please come to the office. I Repeat..."_

Naruto and Kiba looked at the intercom with confusion. "What the hell did you do Naruto!" said Kiba. "I don't know!" said Naruto "How the _*beep* _should I know! And why were Uchiha and Hyuuga called as well is beyond me!" he said angrily as he stormed off to the office. Kiba watched him storming and and grinned to himself, "This is going to get interesting."

_*******TO THE OFFICE! AND AWAY!***********_

( For this scene please imagine your high school principle's office. I'm not that good at describing rooms so I'm just going to have you guys use your imagination.)

In the office, all three of the students stood awkwardly before the principle. Naruto in the middle with a piss-off scowl, Hinata on the right was blushing due to her nature, and then there was Sasuke on the side. May I describe this succulent Uchiha? 5 ft 10 in of pure sculpted muscle and a beautiful face, that 93% of all fangirls believe, was made by the gods themselves (author believes this as well and enjoys making out with imaginary child of the gods but details of that account can come another time). But as much as we love to drool over this dark raven I should probably get back to the story line.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, you two are to tutor Naruto Uzumaki in all subjects" said Principle Tsunade. All three of them proceeded to look at her with a look of horror. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TUTOR!" yelled all three.

"You expect me to be able to teach anything to this stupid dobe!" yelled Sasuke.

"I-I-I can't p-possibly be able to p-properly h-help N-Naruto!" cried Hinata

"Why the *beep* should I get tutored!" complained Naruto "I still have loads of time till the year ends! I can fix my grades by myself!"

Tsunade sighed at her desk. "Naruto, if you don't get your grades back up you won't be able to graduate with the rest of the class. You're failing all of your core classes and if you don't learn any proper study skills now you won't survive college." she said while leveling Naruto with a stern gaze. Naruto looked away, looking sheepish and upset. "That doesn't explain why both Hyuuga and I need to take care of him Tsunade!" said Sasuke. "Both us are doing fine so give us an explanation!"

Tsunade sighed, again, and rubbed her forehead. " That is because you two are reliable." she said leaning back in her chair. "You two can easily teach and work with Naruto since at least one of you is in every single one of his classes. I need students I know who will get the job done without sacrificing their own grades." Tsunade said looking at two tutors. "The two of you will work and team up with Naruto for assignments and projects. Also, you should go over to one of your houses together to do homework. That way Naruto will have no excuse for weekend assignments." Tsunade finished explaining. "The three of you are dismissed."

All three of the students trudged through the office door with slumped shoulders. Now all Tsunade could hope for is that they wouldn't kill eachother and do as she asked.


End file.
